Shadow Claw
Shadow Claw is a pony-wolf and a former villain from Tartarus. He was reformed after he was cured from his curse in the oasis of the pony-panthers. He marries with Rarity and the two have a daughter named Silver Wind. Personality When Shadow Claw was a villain, he was very bad and cruel, taking pleasure in making his victims suffer. He essentially followed his own instincts, seeming unable to go against them. It's also showed he is vengeful, as he was willing to take revenge on Celestia for had imprisoned him in Tartarus. He also showed he, although a villain, can still love, as he fell in love with Rarity and was able to be with her without turning her. After being reformed, he became a good-hearted stallion, caring with the ones he loves. He is also willing to prove himself by helping defeat the villains, giving information about them. Skills His main skills essentially came from his pony-wolf form, which grants him super-strength, super-speed and super-agility. He also had an infectious bite that could turn anypony he bit into pony-wolves. However, when the Lord of Order returns his powers, he removed the infectious bite. When holding the Lunar Crystal, Shadow Claw was able to control the Moon, blocking it in its full phase. He was also able to hide himself and his pony-wolves from anypony. When he absorved all its power, Shadow Claw became bigger in size and also very powerful. Relationships Family Silver Wind She is Shadow Claw's daughter and he loves her as father can love his child. Love Interests Rarity Shadow Claw fell in love with Rarity at the first sigh and start to woo her, however it's unknown if he was initially truly in love with her or he was just playing with her and fell in love later. He became fascinated with her beauty and was willing to make her his "muse of the night". His imprisonment left Rarity heartbroken. Deciding to save him, Rarity finds a cure and take him to the oasis of the pony-panthers, along with Golden Paladin. However, wanting to retrieve Shadow Claw's life cell, the Lord of Chaos sends the Harpies to get it, but Rarity risks her life to protect Shadow Claw and, in the end, is able to cure him and they declare they love for each other. They eventually get marry and have a daughter named Silver Wind. Family Description in the Saga The Taking of Tartarus In "The Predators of the Night", The Lord of Chaos sends Shadow Claw, the alpha pony-wolf, to create an army so he can kidnap Celestia before she raise the Sun in the Summer Sun Celebration and bring the eternal full moon night. Shadow Claw starts recruiting in Hollow Shades, where he has a meeting with Thunder Night. While he is able to turn Thunder Night's friend, the thestral is able to escape. When he arrives to Ponyville, he meets with Rarity, falling in love with her. He starts to woo her and the two start dating. In the Summer Sun Celebration, Shadow Claw attacks Celestia and the other alicorn princess, while his army of pony-wolfs dealt with the other ponies. He is able to defeat Celestia and the others with the help of the Lunar Crystal, using it then to block the moon, and then takes Rarity with him. While with Rarity, she tries to make him stop what he was doing, that he was still good, but Shadow Claw didn't listen her. When Twilight and Golden Paladin arrive to save Rarity, a fight between them starts. It is then that Shadow Claw absorves the power of the Lunar Crystal and becomes huge and powerful, using the power of the Solar Crystal, Twilight is able to defeat him and take all his powers as pony-wolf. He is then imprisoned by Mirror Coat in the prison-book. In "How to Cure a Predator", he is released from his life cell by Golden Paladin after Rarity had protected it from the Harpies who wanted to take it to their master, the Lord of Chaos. While he is still unwilling to be cure and be still a server of the Lord of Chaos, he is washed by the pure water of the oasis of the pony-panthers and completely saved from the Lord of Chaos' curse, declaring then his love for Rarity. In "The Revenge of the Trix", he whiteness how Cherry Blossom is kidnaped by her old foes in her home world. In “Arbor, the King of Trees”, when the Everfree Forest is on fire, he go see what’s happening. He then meets with Thunder Night and reveals him the fire is work of a villain sent by the Lord of Chaos, Kitsune. The nine-tailed fox appears and, Shadow Claw advices Thunder Night to no attack him, but he ignores him and attacks him, only to be damaged by Kitsune’s flames which are like little suns. He and Thunder Night are saved by Leaf Mane who appears and defeats Kitsune. However, she is not able to imprison him, because the Lord of Chaos calls him back. When Arbor starts to invade Equestria with his black roots, he and the others Ponyville inhabitants try to deal with the problem. Then the Lord of Order returns his powers in a way he wouldn't be controlled by the Lord of Chaos again and then he fights and defeats Kitsune. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", Shadow Claw congratulates Sweetie Belle for being chosen as a lead to Melody's musical. Finding True Love In "An Apple Falls for a Pie", Rarity attends Bushel's welcome party with Shadow Claw. In "Spike... the Pony?", Shadow Claw marries Rarity at the Light Kingdom, having Thunder Night has his colt of honor. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "A Holiday in Ponyville", he is present at the party Pinkie Pie organized to Twilight and his family. At Heart's Warming Eve, he and his family go watch the pageant of Ponyville. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *The image shwon belongs to Magicbear, as you can see in the image. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Earth Ponies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Pony-Wolves